Pirates of the Caribbean Love Song Parodies
by HermioneG7
Summary: UPDATED again! Love songs for Will and Elisabeth! I've been searching for songs and found a few so far. song parodies written by me. A lot of songs might come from Disney....
1. Default Chapter

Song #1  
  
Can You Feel the Love Tonight?: a Song Parody by HermioneG7 aka Becky  
  
Song parody of The Lion King's Can You Fell The Love Tonight?  
  
  
  
Jack: I can see what's happening.  
  
That other pirate's parrot: What?  
  
Jack: And they don't have a clue!  
  
Parrot: Who?  
  
Jack: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, Will's gone for sure.  
  
Parrot: Oh.  
  
Jack: The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere,  
  
disaster's in the air.  
  
The crew: Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
The peace the ocean brings,  
  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony,  
  
With all its living things....  
  
Will: So many things to tell her.  
  
But how to make her see?  
  
The truth about my piracy? Impossible!  
  
She'd turn away from me.  
  
Elisabeth: He's holding back, he's hiding.  
  
But what, I can't decide,  
  
Why won't he be the pirate I know he is,  
  
The pirate I see inside?  
  
The Crew: Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
The peace the ocean brings,  
  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony,  
  
With all its living things.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
You needn't look too far  
  
Stealing through the night's gentle air,  
  
Love is where they are.  
  
Jack: And if he falls in love tonight, *Sniffs*  
  
It can be assumed....  
  
Parrot: His carefree days with us are history,  
  
In short, our Will is doomed...... 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I started this series of Songs for Will and Elisabeth, and I have a lot, but it's hard for me to turn it into a parody so it might be a while until I can find a song I can make into a good parody for Will and Elisabeth.  
  
If you have any songs you think I can use, please post them in the reviews! 


	3. Circle of Love

Song # 2: Circle of Love  
  
A Song Parody of Elton John's Circle of Life.  
  
From the day you arrived on the ship  
  
And blinking, stepped into conscience (sp? that's how my computer spells it. I don't think it's the right word though.)  
  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
  
More to do than can ever be done  
  
Some say kill or be killed  
  
Some say live and let live  
  
But all are agreed as they join the ship scene  
  
You should never take more than you give  
  
In the circle of love  
  
It's the wheel of fortune  
  
It's the swim of faith  
  
It's the band of hope  
  
Till we find our place  
  
On the sea unwinding  
  
In the circle, the circle of love  
  
Some of us fall into the ocean  
  
And some of us soar to the stars  
  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
  
And some have to live with the scars  
  
There's far too much to take in here  
  
More to find than can ever be found  
  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
  
Keeps great and small on the endless water  
  
In the circle of love  
  
It's the wheel of fortune  
  
It's the swim of faith  
  
It's the band of hope  
  
Till we find our place  
  
On the sea unwinding  
  
In the circle, the circle of love  
  
(well, I finally found a song to do! I'm looking for a third one right now. thanks to JessieRose for suggesting this song! BTW, this is the version Elton John sung on the DVD and the Circle of Stars sung on Disney channel, just in case you didn't know.) 


	4. A Whole New World

Song 3: A Whole New World  
  
A Song Parody of Aladdin's A Whole New World  
  
Suggested by Noshaan Raven'tress  
  
(Will:) I can show you the world  
  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
  
Tell me, Elisabeth, now when did  
  
You last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes  
  
Take you wonder by wonder  
  
Over, sideways, and under  
  
On a Black Pearl Ride  
  
A whole new world  
  
A new fantastic point of view  
  
No one to tell us no  
  
Or where to go  
  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
(Elisabeth:)A whole new world  
  
A crazy place I never knew  
  
But when I'm in here  
  
It's crystal clear  
  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
  
With you  
  
Unbelievable sights  
  
Indescribable feeling  
  
Sailing, looking, breathing,  
  
Through an endless diamond sea  
  
(Elisabeth:) A whole new world  
  
(Will:) Don't you dare close your eyes  
  
(Elisabeth:) A hundred thousand things to see  
  
(Will:) Hold your breath- it gets better  
  
(Elisabeth:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
(Will:) A whole new world  
  
(Elisabeth:) Every turn a surprise  
  
(Will:) With new horizons to pursue  
  
(Elisabeth:) Every moment is daring  
  
(both:) I'll chase the pirates anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you  
  
(Will:) A whole new world  
  
(Elisabeth:) A whole new world  
  
(Will:)That's where we'll be  
  
(Elisabeth:) That's where we'll be  
  
(Will:) A thrilling chase  
  
(Elisabeth:) A wondrous place  
  
(Both:) For you and me 


	5. If Only She Knew

If Only She Knew  
  
Ok, this song is about Will when he thinks Elisabeth will marry the Commendor(sp?)  
  
Song Parody of If Only She Knew by Michelle Branch  
  
*  
  
I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
  
I can see inside you're worried  
  
But is it still too late for me to tell?  
  
You tried to help me out through the hardest of times  
  
My heart is in my throat but I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love you more than him  
  
I know for sure that you feel the same way I do  
  
If only you knew  
  
Whoa, if only you knew, oh  
  
I try to let it go  
  
but I don't know if I can take it  
  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
  
Made me see that I can't really hide it  
  
You tried to help me out through  
  
The hardest of times  
  
My heart is in my throat but I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love you more than him  
  
I know for sure that you feel the same way I do  
  
If only you knew  
  
Whoa  
  
I know he loves you and I can't interfere  
  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
  
Whoa  
  
You tried to help me out through  
  
The hardest of times  
  
My heart is in my throat but I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
Oh, I'm still not over you  
  
'Cause I still love you more than him  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
Whoa  
  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
  
I'll find a way  
  
He could never love you like I do  
  
If only you knew  
  
If only you knew, oh yeah  
  
Na na na na na na na na. 


	6. Why Can't I?

Why Can't I?  
  
A Song Parody by HermioneG7 aka Becky  
  
Song Parody of Why Can't I from Win a Date With Tad Hamilton!  
  
This is about Will and his feelings for Elisabeth. :)  
  
.:*:.  
  
Get a load of me, get a load of you  
  
Sailin' down to town, and I hoplessly love you  
  
It's just like we were meant to be  
  
Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
  
You've got a man, I say it isn't right  
  
But I've got none one waiting for me.  
  
What if this is just the beginning  
  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go sailing  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
This the best part of loving you  
  
Can't find someone else I can't get enough of  
  
Are you someone who wants to be with me too  
  
It's a boat we know we are gonna sail  
  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  
  
Here we go, we're at the beginning  
  
We haven't kissed yet, but my heads spinning  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
High enough for you to make me wonder  
  
Where it's goin'  
  
High enough for you to pull me under  
  
Somethin's growin'  
  
Out of this that we can control  
  
Baby I am diyin' in  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you 


	7. 1 2 3

1, 2, 3,  
  
A song Parody of Nikki Cleary's 1,2,3 on the Confessions of a Teenage DramaQueen soundtrack  
  
This one is about Elisabeth telling that annoying commador that she likes Will, not him lol! ;)  
  
.::*::.  
  
Once in this time  
  
Two, two, hearts loved the same one,  
  
But three, three, three, days ago  
  
One told me they know (which way)  
  
Which way they wanna go  
  
(ohhhh)  
  
Truth ain't easy but please, please, listen to me  
  
It's time you heard from my mind  
  
(I don't wanna lose him, don't wanna be married to you)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
1,2.3  
  
You fell in love with me  
  
I'm forced to accept you,  
  
Your marriage  
  
(Faster than the speed of a sword)  
  
And 1,2,3 you won't listen to me  
  
But if you won't let me go my way,  
  
(then tell me what)  
  
Tell me what your love is for  
  
*  
  
So walk just walk away  
  
And don't think I'm lying about it  
  
(hoohoo)  
  
Cause you, you, you otta realize  
  
That if ya let me go  
  
(ya save)  
  
Your gonna save a heart of real love  
  
(ohhh)  
  
Truth ain't easy but please, please, listen to me  
  
It's time you heard from my mind  
  
(I'm not gonna lose him, not gonna be married to you)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
1,2.3  
  
You fell in love with me  
  
I'm forced to accept you,  
  
Your marriage  
  
(Faster than the speed of a sword)  
  
And 1,2,3 you won't listen to me  
  
But if you won't let me go my way,  
  
(then tell me what)  
  
Tell me what your love is for  
  
(Baby this love won't stay alive)  
  
(You're gonna)  
  
(You're gonna have to say goodbye)  
  
"Chorus Repeated"  
  
(1-2-3)  
  
(Let me now, baby)  
  
(1-2-3) 


End file.
